memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Savage Curtain (episode)
Kirk and Spock are forced to fight alongside such historical figures as Abraham Lincoln of Earth and Surak of Vulcan by aliens who want to understand the concepts of "good" and "evil." Summary The ''Enterprise'' is surprised to detect life signs coming from an apparently lifeless planet. During the ensuing investigation, an image of Abraham Lincoln appears on the viewscreen. :"Captain’s log, stardate 5906.4. Who or what has been beamed aboard our vessel? An alien who has changed himself into this form? An illusion? I cannot conceive it possible that Abraham Lincoln could have actually been reincarnated. And yet his kindness, his gentle wisdom, his humor, everything about him is so right." Lincoln makes a brief tour of the ship, then invites Kirk and Spock to beam down to a thousand-kilometer Earth-like region that suddenly appears on the sensors. Kirk seems all too ready to admire the "illusion," whereas McCoy and Scotty insist that the whole affair is a setup to lure Kirk and Spock to their deaths on the planet's deadly surface. Kirk and Spock accept the invitation, and discover themselves locked in a mortal combat of good versus evil, with the good represented by themselves, Lincoln, and Surak (the Vulcan equivalent of Lincoln), and evil represented by four archetypes led by a charismatic but thoroughly despicable colonel. The planet's denizens reveal themselves to be a race of rock-like beings, the Excalbians, who often stage such combats to learn more about alien philosophies. Since Kirk refuses to fight, the aliens raise the stakes by damaging the Enterprise's matter/antimatter equipment, which will cause the ship to "blow to bits" in four hours – unless the "good" side manages to defeat their opponents. :"Supplemental log, stardate 5906.5. Engineer Scott reporting. The ''Enterprise is doomed to explode in two hours if Captain Kirk is defeated by the enemy on the surface of the planet. The enormous power of the Enterprise has been neutralized and we sit here watching, unable to assist." Of course, Kirk and Spock prevail, and are allowed to beam back to a miraculously repaired ''Enterprise. Memorable Quotes "President Lincoln, indeed! No doubt to be followed by Louis of France and Robert the Bruce!" "If so, then we will execute appropriate honors for each, gentlemen." : - Scott, as Kirk enters the transporter room "You're ''both out of your heads!" "''Aye!" "And ''you're both on the edge of insubordination!" "''Would I be on the edge of insubordination to remind the captain that this smells of something happening to him that ''I might not be able to patch back together again?" : - '''McCoy', Scott, and Kirk "Oh, forgive me, my dear. I know in my time some used that term as a description of property." "But why should I object to that term, sir? In our century, we've learned not to fear words." : - "Abraham Lincoln" and Uhura "Live long and prosper, ''image of Surak; father of all we now hold true." "''The, uh – ''image of Surak read in your face what is in your mind, Spock." "''As I turned, and my eyes beheld you, I displayed emotion... I ask forgiveness." "The cause was more than sufficient... let us speak no further of it." :- Spock and "Surak" "I am pleased to see that we have differences. May we together become greater than the sum of both of us." : - "Surak" "Your choice of actions is unlimited as is your choice of weapons. Should you wish to use any, you may fabricate anything you desire out of what you can find around you." "Mister Spock and I refuse to participate." "You will decide otherwise." : - Yarnek and Kirk "There is no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing good in war except its ending." : - "Abraham Lincoln" :This line has been wrongly attributed to the actual Lincoln. http://www.talkleft.com/story/2003/12/01/034/95036 "It would seem that evil retreats when forcibly confronted." : - Yarnek "We came in peace." "And you may go in peace." : - Kirk and Yarnek Background information Story and production * Arell Blanton was hired for this episode because of his military background, needed for the welcoming ceremony for Abraham Lincoln. He was in an episode of M*A*S*H years later for the same reason. * Colonel Green talks to Surak and argues that while the latter is there "talking peace" the others ("the good guys") are preparing to attack. This is somehow a paraphrase from a well-known "latin proverb" : "if you want peace, prepare for war." Continuity * This episode includes two further contributions to the ambiguous timeline that the series is set it, establishing that "Lincoln died three centuries ago," indicating a mid-22nd century timeline, while at the same time establishing, more accurately, that the 21st century was "centuries ago." * This episode marks the second time TOS encounters a silicon-based lifeform. The first time is in . Janos Prohaska played both lifeforms, with Bart LaRue supplying the Excalbian's voice. * Yarnek is never named in dialog. Even in the closed captioning, he's merely identified as "Excalbian." * This episode introduces several notable figures in the Star Trek universe, including the Human despot, Colonel Green; the founder of the Klingon Empire, Kahless the Unforgettable; and, the father of the modern Vulcan civilization, Surak, all of whom were characters who would be revisited in later series. * The appearances of Kahless and Surak mark the final respective appearances of a Klingon and (full) Vulcan in The Original Series. * This episode also marks the final appearance of Nichelle Nichols (Uhura) in the series. Remastered information The episode was remastered in featuring new shots of Excalbia. Image:Excalbia 1.jpg|The Enterprise enters orbit of Excalbia Image:Excalbia 1, remastered.jpg|Remastered version Image:Excalbia viewscreen.jpg|Excalbia on the viewscreen Image:Excalbia viewscreen, remastered.jpg|Remastered version Image:Excalbia 2.jpg|Aft view of the Enterprise in orbit Image:Excalbia 2, remastered.jpg|Remastered version Image:Excalbia 3.jpg|The Enterprise makes another orbit Image:Excalbia 3, remastered.jpg|Remastered version Image:Excalbia departure.jpg|The Enterprise breaks orbit Image:Excalbia departure, remastered.jpg|Remastered version Production Timeline * Series proposal, "Star Trek is...": - mentions similar story idea "Mr. Socrates" * Story outline by Gene Roddenberry, . * Story outline by Gene Roddenberry, . * Teleplay by Gene Roddenberry, . * Teleplay by Gene Roddenberry and Arthur Heinemann, . * Final draft script, * Filmed in mid- Video and DVD releases *Original US Betamax release: . * UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 40, catalogue number VHR 2436, . :This volume is a three-episode tape to close out the series. * US VHS release: . * UK re-release (three-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 3.8, . * Original US DVD release (single-disc): Volume 39, . * As part of the TOS Season 3 DVD collection. Links and References Starring * William Shatner as James Kirk Also Starring * Leonard Nimoy as Mr. Spock :And: * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy Guest Star * Lee Bergere as Lincoln Co-Starring * Barry Atwater as Surak * Phillip Pine as Col. Green * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Walter Koenig as Chekov * Arell Blanton as Chief Security Guard * Carol Daniels DeMent as Zora (no lines) * Robert Herron as Kahless * Nathan Jung as Genghis Khan (no lines) Uncredited Co-Stars * William Blackburn as Hadley * Roger Holloway as Lemli * Bart LaRue as voice of Yarnek * Janos Prohaska as Yarnek References 19th century; 21st century; American Civil War; antimatter; Arcturian dog bird (Arcturian); balloon; boomerang; boatswain's whistle; carbon cycle lifeform; class M; commander in chief; dress uniform, Starfleet; Earth; emergency battery power; evil; Excalbia; Excalbians; galley; General; good; Grant, Ulysses S.; haggis; honor detachment; Human; insubordination; Klingon; lava; Louis of France (France); matter; mile; mineral; minute; Mr. President; musician; nacelle; Negress; nitrogen; oxygen; power; presidential honor; restart cycle; Robert the Bruce; rock; Roman; Rome; slavery; sling; spear; Starfleet Command; surgeon; tape; telegraph; Tiburon; Time of Awakening; transporter; Union Army; United States; Vulcan; Vulcan (planet); Vulcan language; Vulcan philosophy; whiskey; World War III External link * |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Savage Curtain, The de:Seit es Menschen gibt es:The Savage Curtain nl:The Savage Curtain